Combat
|-|Main= Combat is arguably the largest part of OSRune, with players able to fight against monsters ranging from the humble chicken right up to the powerful Corporeal Beast. In addition to fighting monsters, players can also fight amongst themselves in various activities (such as Castle Wars) and in the Wilderness (PKing). All Combat on OSRune, both against other players (PvP) and monsters (PvM), is governed at least in part by the 'combat triangle'. The combat triangle is a blueprint of the strengths and weaknesses of each combat class against the other classes. Every skill in the game is, in some way, linked to combat. This in turn drives a large part of OSRune's economy with people constantly buying and selling supplies needed for combat and the richest of players being PKers/Stakers. When you are engaged in combat any damage dealt will appear on the screen as a hit-splat, this damage is deducted from your life points. Your current life points are displayed near the minimap and are also represented by a bar above you and your opponent: the more red there is in the bar, the fewer life points remain. Should you be unfortunate enough to die on OSRune you will instantly re-spawn in Edgeville. 'Levelling Combat' Every non-player character (NPC) and player that has the ability to engage in combat, has a combat level. This level summarizes your skill in combat stats; Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Magic, Prayer and Hitpoints. A player's combat level on OSRune is determined by their highest combination of stats in melee, ranged, and magic combat, as well as Prayer. The formula is somewhat involved, but more details about it can be found on RS Combat Calculator pages. If you find that levelling up a particular combat skill (example; ranged) is not increasing your combat level, it is likely because one of the other two categories (melee and magic) are higher than the class you are currently training. For example, if you have very high melee stats and a low ranged level, gaining ranged levels will probably not affect your combat until it is on par with your melee stats. 'Combat Equipment' For the main article, see 'Equipment.'' Equipment are often used when referring to armour that can be equipped to provide defence, attack (and many times, other) bonuses during combat. Defensive bonuses decrease a player's chance of being hit and sometimes increase his or her maximum lifepoints. ''Armour''' come in three different combat classes which are; Melee, Ranged and Magic.'' 'Weapons & Shields' Weapons are held in the main-hand slot and contribute most of a player's damage and accuracy, and determine attack speed. *A warrior may fight with daggers, swords, scimitars, maces, spears, and other melee weapons. *A ranger may shoot from shortbows, crystal bows, and crossbows, or may throw weapons like knives or darts. A ranger uses the ammunition slot to hold arrows and crossbow bolts, though this slot is not needed for thrown weapons. *A mage may cast magic attacks from a wand or a staff. A mage requires runes in their inventory to cast spells. Shields are a protective item wielded in the off-hand slot. A shield adds substantial bonuses to armour and to life points when wielded, and unlocks the use of some Defence abilities. However, use of a shield carries a price of not being able to wield a two-handed weapon, resulting in a lower damage per second (DPS) value. Most shields carry a Defence level requirement to wield. Players who wield shields for extra endurance are commonly referred to as '''tanks'.'' |-|Instances= Player Killing Player Killing'''is a '''dangerous activity, unless it takes place in a safe minigame environment. Player-versus-Player combat, commonly referred to as PKing, is the act of two or more players fighting each other. Player Killing requires a different approach from PvM combat, as opponents have full access to different weapons and armour, along with prayer and the spellbooks. In PvP combat, your opponent can also restore his lifepoints and prayer points, and switch between armour and weaponry to inflict more damage. Fighting other players is restricted to the Wilderness and specific minigames (such as Duel arena). The Wilderness is a dangerous wasteland, meaning all items are lost on death for the victor to loot. Monster Killing Monster Killing is a Safe activity, unless it takes place in the Wilderness. If you die during combat while fighting a monster you can go back to the site you died and pick up your items. This has to be done before 3 minutes passes since your death. After 3 minutes passes, your items will vanish. Player-versus-Monster combat, commonly referred to as PvMing, is the act of a player fighting a non-player character (NPC). Players engage monsters in combat for several purposes, such as; training, entertainment, loot and money making. Most players would heavily rely on the Slayer skill when doing PvM activities. The Slayer skill involves being assigned an amount of a monster to kill, and is the most common form of PvM combat. Some monsters requiring a Slayer level to kill (such as the Abyssal demon), may drop valuable items (Abyssal whip). The more experienced adventurers may take on bosses, which are powerful monsters with vast life points and defence that deal high amounts of damage and can pose a challenge to be defeated. Bosses may drop coveted items which are usually sold on the [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?showforum=32 Marketplace]. Category:Skills Category:Combat